


Limelight

by Zenless



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Dae-hyun gets a tad buzzed in chapter 2), M/M, Minor Alcohol, Mutual Pining, Partying, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, dae-hyun is in denial but he gets over it. fast, girlfriend at your service, hana has some tricks up her sleeve, hardcore celebrity crushing, lucio is an angel from heaven, one of them is a girlfriend, thanks brig youre a great plot device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenless/pseuds/Zenless
Summary: Dae-hyun lives a simple, quiet life as the technical miracle worker behind the Meka Squad, and is perfectly fine keeping it that way.That is, until a fancy party, his celebrity crush, and a bit too much champagne collide in a disaster that changes pretty much everything about his daily routine and general stability of his heart.





	Limelight

It was a quiet life for the guy in the chair, watching the Meka squad go out and receive the bountiful glory and praise for just doing their jobs. He did his job too, fixing things that broke and doing the math no one else would want to. Wasn't big and rewarding, but it didn't have to be. He was doing this for his friend and his country, and he didn't need praise. He could live with being the guy no one even knew existed.

They'd been working overtime the last few weeks since the attack, him doing the large majority of the heavy lifting for Hana as she recovered, both striving to get at least one Meka in working condition, since the last operational mech had been completely obliterated.

They had plenty of time to talk during this long span of non-stop labor on their 'Leave'. Conversations wandered, and topics arose that hadn't before.

"What do you  _mean_ he's going to BE there? Like, in the flesh? There? Himself?" He floundered his words, lowering his arms from the control panel he'd been rewiring.

"What else could I mean? A hologram?" She thinly mocked, wincing as an attempt to turn a bolt proved to be too much for her sore arms.

He wordlessly took the wrench from her and continued where she left off as they talked.

"He's going to be at the party the city is holding in my honor," She continued, nodding a thanks to him. "He said he wanted to show his support."

"Aw Hana, this isn't fair! You get to go see him, be his  _friend_ even, while I, thy hard working servant, stay here? How many times has it been now?" He feigned a pout, twisting the final bolt he could see needed a turn and leaning back on his knees.

He glanced over his handiwork and deemed the bolts complete, returning back to the control panel of tangled wires.

He could see in the corner of his eye that she was studying his face, that way she always did when she was trying to decipher what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes and stuffed himself further into the Meka's hood to reach wires down in the depths of the machinery.

"I never said you had to stay here."

_Clunk._

He successfully smacked the top of his head on one of the components inside the Mech and recoiled back into the open with a muffled grunt.

"What?"

She hummed decisively, turning away from him and typing a string of code into the desktop synced to the mech.

"I was just joking, Hana! If you want to take me someplace fancy let it be a restaurant with just the two of us in a few weeks. I can't just leave, the party is tomorrow and I have to keep up the slack while you're attending for press."

"Not even if Lucio is gonna be there?" Her teasing tone was excruciating to his resolve.

"N-no. Don't you pull that card. You know how I feel." He whined, earning a laugh from his companion.

Sure, he'd  _love_  to get a glance at Lucio in real time, something other than the glorified appearances on a holovideo or the soft melodies of his electronic songs. But he wasn't about to leave his post. His duty came first, and people were relying on him.

Though he'd admit wholeheartedly that it would be nice. It was a secret to no one that he highly admired the freedom fighting DJ and his ability to juggle so many attributes with flawless ease. He was a musical genius, he was tech smart, kind, and as if the gods themselves had touched down to bless him one final time, he could dance. And he could dance _well_. Dae-hyun regularly found himself just watching recordings of his concerts and simply enjoying how seemlessly he moved, every muscle fine-tuned and ingrained with memory on exactly what they had to do.

But he doesn't need to get sidetracked.

Lucio was Hana's friend, not his. So the closest he'd ever get would most likely be from 150 rows back at a packed concert, the DJ entirely undefined from the iris-blazing stage lights and glowsticks in the night, plus distance. He should just be realistic and accept it.

"You think too much, Dae-hyun." Was the only response he received, the words mixed with something he couldn't quite single out. The room then fell back into working silence. He kind of hoped it'd stay at that.

 

\--

 

The room lit up again after hours of silent darkness as Dae-hyun's phone screen came to life on his bedside table with a rumble and chime.

He'd always been a light sleeper, but in this case, he hadn't been sleeping at all. Rather, staring up at the ceiling and dreaming of being asleep while his mind rolled over everything that had been happened lately, flipping it this way and that and effectively overthinking it all.

He pulled his hands over his face and scowled under them. He was just not going to get any sleep this week, was he? Clumsily, he smacked his hand on the table where he knew his phone would be, and dragged it from it's place to view the message.

"Buns: i hope u like parties cuz ur vip #1!"

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this like a week ago on my twitter, but some stuff came up!
> 
> Nevertheless, it's here and I'm actually really excited to start writing on this!! This is just an introductory chapter to see if it sticks, but I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter about my fic or anything else ya fancy: @frogandstars


End file.
